equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Blaze
Aria Blaze is a female siren who is an antagonist in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is backup singer in her band The Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Depiction(s) The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Formerly dangerous sirens from Equestria, banished to the human world by the legendary Star Swirl the Bearded to prevent them from dividing and conquering Equestria, Aria and the others struggle to maintain their powers as Star Swirl did not destroy the ruby gems that are the source of their powers, but they have weakened considerably to the point where they can barely keep their powers active from feeding off the negative energy from only a few victims. Aria also has to content with arguing with Sonata due to some of the things Sonata says that leaves Aria to sarcastically reply back, angering Sonata. After bearing witness to the magic caused by Sunset's defeat from the first movie, the sirens, now going by the band name, The Dazzlings, travel to Canterlot High School to acquire the Equestrian magic they now know exists in the human world. After leaving Sunset confused over when she and Sonata argue with each other, before Adagio breaks it up, calling them idiots, the Dazzlings prepare for ensnaring the school under their spell during lunch. Before they enter, Aria starts to show some signs of wanting to be leader, before she is harshly put back in her place by Adagio, much to Sonata's amusement. From there, the Dazzlings feed off the hatred and hostility now brewing amongst the students for the school's Musical Showcase, now changed to a Battle of the Bands. Even then, Aria still has to deal with Sonata's silly antics and arguing with her over it. She does help to sow worry and concern into Sunset when she confronts them during a break between rounds and performances. Aria also encourages a bitter Trixie Lulamoon into eliminating the Rainbooms before the finals after the Dazzlings manipulate Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna into choosing the Rainbooms over Trixie's band, the Illusions, to face the Dazzlings in the final round. After Trixie traps the Rainbooms under the stage, Aria still has to deal with one final wisecrack from Sonata before they change clothes for the finals that night. As the Dazzlings await their turn on the stage, the tempers and tensions between the Rainbooms finally reach their breaking point, and the Rainbooms start arguing with each other, allowing the Dazzlings' spell to start to affect them, and allow the Dazzlings to feed off the hatred and Equestrian magic from the Rainbooms, granting them half-pony forms of their own, but with wings similar to the fins on their true forms from Equestria. Just as they reach the climax of their song, Welcome to the Show, Aria and the others find themselves interrupted by the reunited in friendship Rainbooms, who attempt to free the crowd from the Dazzlings' spell. Aria is then empowered by Adagio to summon an astral version of her true siren form, and sics it on the Rainbooms. Although it is repulsed by an attack from Rarity and her keytar, it regroups with Adagio and Sonata's to hit the Rainbooms with an almost operatic high note that blows the Rainbooms off their feet. The Dazzlings impending victory is short-lived as Sunset gives the Rainbooms their second wind, and when Aria and the others close in for the kill, their astral selves are repulsed, and they themselves are hit hard by a rainbow-colored shockwave that breaks their spell on the crowd, severely weakening them. Worse is to come as they glare at the crowd as they join the Rainbooms in singing, but then look to the sky, where Aria cowers in horror alongside Sonata and Adagio's fearful looks as the Rainbooms summon a huge Alicorn that then blasts the Dazzlings with an attack so powerful, both their astral selves and their ruby gems that empower them are shattered, stripping the Dazzlings of their dark magic forever. Aria can only look back at Adagio with concern as Adagio scoops up her shattered gem. After that, Aria attempts to sing again with Adagio and Sonata, only to find they've all been rendered tone deaf with the loss of their power sources. Aria has no other choice but to flee in shame and disgrace with the other Dazzlings when the enraged crowd pelt her and the others with fruits and vegetables. She is not seen again in the film after that. Quotes "sighs That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal." "I think ''you're the worst, Sonata."'' "We have been known to sing from time to time." "It's ''not the fruit punch! It's us!"'' "Go back to sleep, Sonata." Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Student